


Part Time Job

by zelo_hj



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Co-workers, Edgeplay, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strip Tease, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelo_hj/pseuds/zelo_hj
Summary: A series of vignette featuring Jade Leech and female kantokusei. Sometimes will be in third person with the name 'Yuu' other times will be second person.
Relationships: Jade Leech & Yuu | Player, Jade Leech/Reader, Jade Leech/Yuu | Player
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Part Time Job

At the cafeteria Yuu seemed to be preoccupied with the last pea on her plate; she was contemplating about the next few weeks since it was close to finals and she had run out of money. Crowley only gave about 20,000 madol a month; after the monthly expenses and food often she was left with about 5,000 madol. But this past month Deuce and Ace would drag Yuu out to the Monstro Lounge for a few meals and leave Yuu with just a paltry 100 madol. Ace took notice and gave Yuu an elbow to the side. 

“What’s wrong Yuu?” Ace playfully smiled at Yuu with a semi full mouth. “That last test was brutal wasn’t it? At least that’s all done. We should go out to celebrate.”

“No, not today Ace-kun. I’m just going to get going.” Yuu stood up and took her tray with them. “I’ll be at the dorm later, Grimm, so I’ll meet you back with dinner.”

Yuu set her tray at the trash receptacle and left the cafeteria to walk in the courtyard, pulled out her wallet and stared at the 100 madol she had left. Yuu needed money to last through the month. But how to even earn money while attending the school she was just tossed into? They came here with no money and no promise of when she would be able to go back to her own world. In the meantime, she had to assimilate into a school that was not her own and struggle to learn lessons beyond her ability. As Yuu walked through the middle of the courtyard she pondered options that she could do for a good long while, she didn’t even notice she had slammed into another person. Looking up it was Jade Leech, who looked down at them with a grin on his face. 

“Oya, You look like you have gotten into some trouble. Is there anything I can help you with?” Jade folded his arms in his chest. Yuu knew better to get involved with Jade. There was always a catch. Octavnaville always had a motive and way to trick people into getting what they wanted without even the recipient knowing that they had been cheated until it was too late. Even after Azul’s overblot incident, Yuu stayed weary of any encounter of the Leech Twins or Azul. But looking up to Jade’s heterochromia eyes Yuu did not see any intention of malice at the moment. 

For now Yuu would take a chance to open up to him, but placed her words carefully. “Just looking for a job. A little short on madol this month after Deuce and Ace-kun asked me to frequent your lounge for every celebration.”

Jade chuckled, “You could have said no.” Actually Yuu could not, after with everything that had happened in the last few months it was safer to be around a magician whether Yuu wanted to or not. A short walk was the only time Yuu could get some privacy out of the dorm. “But I may be of some help to you in your dilemma. As you know the Monstro Lounge is always welcoming of new helpers whenever needed. I can assure you we will pay you decently. One of our staff finished their time there and have ceased to come back, so there is a place for you, Yuu-chan.”

Somehow this was actually what Yuu needed, she already had heard of Ruggie doing some shifts here and there for the lounge. So it was all legitimate, safe and sound. “What is the rate?” Yuu asked to gauge if the price was worth her time.

“Ah, how about we do a one shift trial first and then discuss.” Jade replied. Yuu could see where this was going.

“I do not plan to be working for you long, so I would like to discuss as soon as possible so that I could start. Besides, I worked with Deuce and Ace-kun when you tried to take our dorm.” was Yuu’s rebuttal, trying to challenge the witty Jade in his schemes.

Jade hummed, “That is true. Very well, come by next week to the lounge and we will discuss the terms of your employment. I look forward to seeing you soon Yuu-chan. I have a lab to attend to.” And with that Jade slithered past Yuu to head over to Professor Crewel’s class. 

Yuu sighed in relief that she had managed to outwit Jade for now. The last thing Yuu needed was to be entangled with Jade or Azul. Last time Deuce and Ace went to the octavanille dorm for help she was punished with anemone and forced to work for them. Yuu needed a temporary job not a lifetime of servitude. With that Yuu headed back to the Ramshackle Dorm. This old rickety dorm was where Yuu was placed due to the fact that she had no magical powers to speak of and it was the only spare dorm that could house them permanently. Although, Yuu was in charge of it there was no hope of repairing the dorm without some heavy investment from somewhere or magic, both of which Yuu lacked. Overall things worked, it had running water, kitchen was in semi good condition. If she needed heat she could light the fireplace, so while it didn’t look like home it was home for Yuu for the time being. Yuu stepped in and her shoes aside while calling out ‘I’m home.’ even though there was no one to greet them. The ghosts who lived there did not always stay in the dorm. They would wander around the school grounds and then come back at night. At first she gave Yuu a fright but after a while Yuu grew fond of her presence. It was like having roommates. Roommates that never had to attend class. 

After setting down her books, in her room Yuu went back down the stairs to start dinner. Yuu opened the fridge and found that there were few groceries left. “Grimm eats so much. Sometimes I can’t keep up with his stomach.” Yuu grabbed onions and some stew meat. “I guess curry will be the dish tonight. I didn’t know we were living like that. Maybe I should ask Crowley too for a deal about my allowance. I’m surviving on the equivalent of 20000 yen for two for a month.” Cutting the board Yuu thought about ways to convince Crowley to raise her allowance. It had been six months since Yuu was stuck here and every passing day was another day Yuu was not back home in Japan. Their solution was for every three months Yuu was stuck here Crowley should raise the allowance by 1000. Along with the part time job at the Monstro Lounge that should help tide the strain with resources. 

Yuu plated the rice on a plate and spread the curry across the bed of rice for each of them and then placed each plate on the kitchen table. “Where is Grimm?” Suddenly a door slammed and in came a wet Grimm. Yuu quickly rushed to greet him but when she saw the state he was in she rushed to grab a towel. “Grimm, what happened?” 

“Deuce wanted to practice some spells on me.” Yuu first started drying his head when Grimm smelled the air. “Oh is that dinner? Great!” Grimm rushed out her hands and went straight for the table. “Wow this looks amazing!” He rushed to dig in while Yuu sat down to eat her own meal.

“Hey Grimm can we talk about your stomach? It’s endless and the grocery bill is getting high.” Yuu attempted to make some changes before things got dire. “I need to tighten the wallet a little while.” 

“Huh?” With a curry stained mouth Grimm looked up and Yuu who was barely eating her dish. “Oh, did we run out of money?”

Yuu sighed. “Yes...I’m going to find a way to earn some more so please don’t ask for anything till the end of the month. That’s only two weeks from now okay? And don’t tell anyone. I don’t want anyone knowing that we’re broke.” 

“Don’t worry I won’t tell a soul.” Grim grinned.

“NOT A SOUL.” Yuu vehemently echoed. The last thing she wanted was anyone to take advantage of her while being broke. “Swear on it. Otherwise you’ll be cleaning the bathroom for a month.”

“Ok! Ok!” Grimm shrieked, whipping his mouth before taking his plate to the sink. “Well I’m off to bed. Thanks for the meal, Yuu!”

Yuu groaned and decided to save the meal for the morning. She lugged herself up to the bathroom to get herself cleaned up and take a bath. “Finally, a quiet bath to myself.”

Across campus at the Monstro Lounge, amongst all the glassware spread across the bar, Jade stood behind the bar with a washcloth in hand carefully polishing a glass. It was after closing, and he mused about his encounter with Yuu. His twin brother Floyd came up to him after clearing tables with a giddy smile. “Nii-san! You seem happy today. Did something interesting happen?”

“Yes, we’re about to have a special fish join us. Hopefully, for an extended period of time.” Jade chuckled, continuing to polish the glass. He mused over Yuu’s frustrating face before she had bumped into him. She was quite worried over the lack of money and to even accept his offer to work for him excited him. Jade was quite interested in who Yuu was since the entrance ceremony. She was a different kind of land dweller after all, not of this world. So to have her in closer proximity to him was an opportunity he would not miss out on. “We will see them next week.”

“Yay! I can’t wait to see who it is.” Floyd leaned into the bar grinning, “Azul will be happy too another anemone working for us.”

Jade nodded. “Yes, I look forward to the fun,” he whispered.

Yuu tried to go through the whole week without anyone knowing that she was broke. It was quite difficult turning down invitations to go out, extra food from the cafeteria, snacks from Sam’s shop but knowing that Grimm also had to abide by her sticky situation made it easier to cope. By Wednesday, Yuu was anxious about meeting up with Jade again. But this was her chance to tide her over for another week and then she could confront the bird brain Professor Crowley about her allowance. Yuu left the lunch hall early to meet Jade at the time that they set. Coming back to the Monstro Lounge, not as a customer, dampened her mood. Along with the fact that she was with her friends that would keep her safe, the other reason she didn’t refuse dinners at the Monstro Lounge was the fact that it was gorgeous. Yuu would spend most of the time admiring the aquarium behind the couches in the back. Now stepping in the front door she had a moment to appreciate the clear blue water and the velvet couches, with the white marble tables in the back. It was her favorite place to sit everytime they came here. 

From behind Jade approached Yuu, leaned down and gave a soft whisper tickling her right ear.

“I see you have arrived.” 

Yuu jumped a little and pulled herself away from Jade. Jade straightened up and gave her a warm smile. “It is nice of you to come angelfish. I was looking forward to this meeting. May I offer you anything before we start discussing terms of employment?” 

To Yuu, Jade’s smile was certainly deceptive. It was still hard to tell which smile meant that he was being honest or which one had ulterior motives. The added fact that he had garnered a blush on her ears after his words aroused her without much warning, she decided to keep her guard up for today. 

"Thank you for the offer but I'm quite alright." Yuu hesitated. 

Jade guided her to a table and sat her down, "Please allow me it'll help you relax. I'm sure you're quite nervous. I'll be sure to drink with you." He attempted to assuage her worries by bringing out the china himself and brewing the tea in front of her. "Here's a new blend we're about to serve this Friday. I'll let you have the first taste."

Yuu brought the cup close to her nose taking in the aroma of roses. It had such a fragrant smell that made her eager to try it. She then took a small sip of the tea while watching Jade pour a cup for himself, still wary of his hospitality. But once the hot tea reached her taste buds it began to settle her nerves. She found her tense shoulders slump slightly and her mind let some of her worries go. "I can't relax this much. I need to keep my wits up till the end of this negotiation."

"Is it to your liking?" Jade inquired with a concerned smile on his face while taking his own sip of the tea. "I apologise on behalf of my brother and Azul they will not be joining us. Azul has already given me permission to hire you and entrusted whatever agreement I make with you since I had approached you first. Now then let me hear your terms."

Yuu set her cup down and looked straight into Jade's heterochromatic eyes with self confidence, "I can't let a part time job get in the way of part time studies so I can probably handle two days a week for about four to six hours. It can be either before school starts to prep the lounge or after school so long as it doesn't conflict with any activities." 

Jade nodded in agreement, "That is reasonable. It would be ill will to have your studies suffer. I can agree to that. Your hourly would be 1200 madol. How does this sound?"

Yuu's head began to do that math in her head. That would be around 7200 max per day which would give her per week about 14400. This was quite generous. There must have been a catch. There was no way Azul would spend that much money for one employee.

Jade was reading the slight expressions Yuu would make. His offer must have raised an eyebrow but he had proposed it to Azul that sales would go up with people knowing that the human that came through the mirror was serving them. She was quite the talk of the school, surviving school without magic and having Grimm do the rest of the lessons. He just needed to convince her a inch more. A few choice words would tip her over. "If sales go up by fifty percent this time in the next three months I will graciously give you a 25000 madol as a bonus."

"A bonus?" Yuu thought. "But I don't want to depend on this job as my whole income." Yuu also realized she would be stuck for a month trying to achieve that goal. As much as she needed the money, she did not want to work here long term. 

"I would prefer to go on a month by month basis. So no need for a bonus. But do tell me why such a generous salary Jade-senpai? I highly doubt that other students are being paid that much." Yuu inquired back to Jade. As she speculated the terms she realized the motive. "You don't intend on advertising the new menu more than advertising me working at the lounge now do you?"

Jade held his auspicious smile. A slight bite inside his tongue held in his disappointment that was his proposal. It seemed Yuu was smarter than he had anticipated. Honesty was the best way to go in this situation. "But of course it would be the highlight of the debut of the new items. You are certainly a pearl amongst our student body of boys and a human that does not belong here."

That's what this was about. She was an outsider and also the only female on campus. Yuu definitely did not want to be gawked at. "Then I would have to respectfully decline."

Jade held his composure as Yuu stood up and looked down at him, "Thank you for the tea though, I actually did enjoy it." 

He did not want to let her get away. So taking another sip of his tea he quietly replied, "Then is it alright to be left with 100 madol till next Monday? I assure you, you will not have an audience with Professor Crowley right away."

Yuu whipped around after taking a few steps away from the table. The revelation he made left her jaw ajar. And yet there was Jade still sipping on the tea after he mentioned those words. She didn't tell anyone even Grimm how much she had left nor her plan to ask Professor Crowley for more money. Jade made no motion giving away how he had stumbled upon that information. And there was no way to find out. 

"It is the job of a server to know about the customers concerns and desires to best serve their needs." Jade only revealed those words of wisdom to her. Which did not answer how he had gotten that information. "Now then, still hesitant about the offer?"

This eel was beginning to anger her but she obliged, "No, but I still stand by my decision on a month to month basis. With no bonus."

"Oya, I was trying to be nice due to your situation." Jade piped up. 

Yuu tried hard to stay down low for the most part. Except for countless missions that Professor Crowley had entrusted to her, she tried not to draw attention to herself. Even wearing the boys uniform and cutting her hair so as to not have other students stare at her as she passed by. As much as she tried to fit in, she did not want to be seen constantly as an outsider since it seemed like she would be remaining here for quite some time. Could she really trust Jade now? 

"Do not fret I don't intend to put you in a maid dress or anything dear angelfish. That would cheapen you. It is just a means for others to see what you are capable of." Jade put one hand on his face as he set his elbow on the table leaning into it. He was not lying about this, he too, wanted to see what she was capable of. Someone who was able to direct and consort with other dorms to take down Azul in his time of need was interesting to him. 

"Alright…" Yuu gave in and returned to her seat. "One month at a time, though! Promise?"

Jade chuckled, "Promise." He had readily agreed with nothing but faith to bind him to his word. "Now then would you like to finish this tea? You have taken only a sip. Relax for a little while before we go get you fitted for your uniform for working here."

"What is in it?" Yuu began to get defensive again, throwing up walls so that she could prepare for the worse. Jade could sense the tension in her voice as she asked. 

"Oh, it's a blend I made myself to help students relax before an event or a test. Some roses to decorate, raspberry, white peach and strawberry and also some mushrooms I found to reduce stress levels. I thought I would try them with you since you seemed so on edge the day you bumped into me." Jade explained hiding nothing from Yuu, wanting to coax her into trusting just a little more. 

Yuu took the cup in her hand again and took a sip more savoring the flavor as her way of accepting his explanation. She still stared into his eyes as to keep scanning for any ill will. She set her cup down once she felt the effects of the tea wash over her once again causing her to blurt out, "You know in my world people would call it taking shrooms." She giggled a little at her own comment. "Wait what am I saying? He's going to think I sound stupid."

Jade turned his head to the side and blinked quizzically, "Taking shrooms?"

"Ah...well it kind of means drugs. Like there are mushrooms in my world that have certain effects and usually are illegal to consume this way due to the fact it's dangerous to us humans." Yuu stammered the whole way through realizing that she could be offending Jade's offering to her. "I'm sure though you're quite skilled in the dosage amount! But I suppose most potions we learned in class would be considered a type of enhancement drug anyways in the human world…" 

The sheer embarrassment that played on Yuu's face was entertaining to Jade as she justified just a simple drink, "There is no need to worry about it here at NRC. As you say, there are different sets of rules in this world." 

"Yes, in my world magic would not even exist." Yuu's thoughts trailed off.

"I suppose you could still call most potions drugs since it is something you ingest most of the time to have an effect you desire. But I assure you this is no true drug. Just my hobby in serving exquisite tea." Jade slid his sleeve up to reveal his silver watch and checked the time. "I do best believe now is a good time to try on a cafe uniform. Before I must open the Monstro Lounge with my brother."

He stood up and extended a gracious hand to Yuu. She took one last sip of her tea before entangling her hand with his. Inside Jade began to mischievously smile. Three sips is what it took to lower reasoning skills. 

He led her into the staff room where lockers were lined up and explained to her this is where she could change her clothes, store her belongings. Yuu looked around and all there was a bench and the wall of lockers with slots to put names in. 

Jade was about to step out before Yuu interjected, "I can't change in here. I need some privacy." Did he forget she was female? 

Jade curled a smile, "I will make sure no one will disturb you." Somehow she did not think that was reliable. "Besides, the first few times you will probably need help with your uniform. Shall we go get fitted?" He pushed the door to lead her out. 

"What am I wearing that is requiring your help?!" Her face was beginning to fluster. At most she thought she was just going to wear a shirt and an apron. Jade led her next door in a wide open closet with a large mirror in the middle.The vanities around the room were polished white and the fixings were decorated in gold with shells. Yuu saw a platform with red velvet curtains surrounding it and automatically knew he had this all planned out. 

"Please stand over here Yuu-chan. I have prepared one of our spare uniforms for you though I do not think you will need to wear the jacket. As you are not part of our dorm but…" He opened one of the closets to obtain a choice pant and button down pastel lavender shirt before opening a dresser to grab a white bowtie. Jade returned to her handing the clothes while still holding onto the bowtie. As Yuu reached out to grab it, Jade brush his gloves hand onto her own and drew in close whispering ever so gently careful not to allow Yuu to catch the whole sentence, "No harm in asserting some ownership." And then he quickly pulled away. 

Yuu caught the first part but the sound of his voice distracted her. She was so focused on how he sounded that she didn't even notice Jade had stepped back and then clapped his hands together. Yuu snapped out of it and stared at the clothes. Such expensive material. The pants were woven tightly and felt smooth to the touch. The shirt seemed to slip through her fingers if not held on correctly. 

Jade watched her admire the clothing and began to shut the curtains, "Do not hesitate to ask for any help if need be. I'll be here." Yuu nodded back and waited till it was completely closed before undressing. Jade was patient in waiting for Yuu to be finished. He heard her struggling against the clothing, with grunts of frustration and curses in exasperation coming out of her mouth. Jade couldn't help but chuckle and open the curtain slightly. "Everything alright Angelfish?"

Yuu turned around blushing at the situation she was in. She had managed to get the pants and shirt on but for some reason she felt she was swimming in the clothes. The waistband felt loose and the sleeves were slightly longer than expected. Jade fully opened the curtains in order to get a good look at her. He cocked his head to the side and then went to get a few choice items: pins, chalk, a measuring tape and safety pins. 

"Would you stand up straight for me? Right in front of the mirror?" Jade asked. Yuu obliged him, still feeling the effects of tea, not realizing what things could lead to. In Yuu's head now, she was focused on getting things done. Jade on the other hand, may have wanted to capture Yuu as an employee at the cafe but he also had other intentions as well. "Now then for the fitting."

With his talented hands he began at the cuff of Yuu's ankle, Jade took the excess fabric and folded it over a couple of times pinning it to the desired length where the cuff would just hit the top of the shoe. He did the same to the other side before traveling up Yuu's slender calf. He cinched the fabric to give it a more tapered look. With one hand he held the fabric while using the other to pin the cloth, meanwhile Yuu took deep ragged breaths since his hands were so close to her only separated by the fabric of his gloves and the pants. Yuu hoped that it would end here but his hand kept traveling up. He was using the tape measure to measure her seams but it wasn't what she was focused on. It was his hand taking a grip right at her thigh to hold the tape straight down to her foot. She couldn't help but gasp at the sudden force on her leg and nearly buckled on herself. Jade smirked but only held her tighter to steady her gait.

As he moved the tape higher it was coming dangerously close to where his hand did not belong. Jade slowed his pace down using his fingertips to tap against her thigh. He waited for Yuu to put an end to his exploits but only the small heavy breathing came out from her lips. Perfect. 

Yuu on the other hand tried to race to reason why her mind wasn't properly signaling her body to move. Her body was too relaxed and mind too muddled from the tea. Whether or not he had these intentions to feel up Yuu, she had fallen for it. Finally, she was able to look down at Jade but before she could make one more move, Jade stood up to look at Yuu. 

"Oya oya," Jade said in mocking disappointment. "please stand straight for me. I'm not quite finished with the measurements." He leaned into her left ear once again to whisper with a hint of impishness in his voice. "Think of it as training as a server. You do not wish to have bad posture."

Jade moved onto the shirt that was poorly tucked into the pants. He gave a small chuckle and gave mercy to Yuu, "Do you wish to unbutton your pants slightly to fix this poorly done tuck or shall I?"

Yuu took a quick breath. That wasn't much of a choice she countered with him, "It's not my fault the shirt is ...a bit too long." 

Jade's twisted smile danced on his face once more as he whispered seethed into her ears, "Lesson number two, take responsibility for all mistakes." And without letting her make her choice, Jade grabbed hold of the hook of the pants and slid a finger in the inside of the pant to find the button that held the other face of the pant. Yuu took another deep breath not sure what to do with her body. Unhooking the button, Jade stared at the zipper but decided against it and instead slowly un-tugged the shirt. He brought out the whole bottom before hooking back the pants. With the chalk he marked the spot where it would be cut later. 

He then came up behind her to cinch the backside of the shirt. The shirt began to form against her body as Jade stuck more pins into the shirt. Slowly he could see the curves of her chest. Stood up to the platform to reach her arms. With hands reaching her underside, he lifted her arms straight up. "Just a few more measurements dear Angelfish." 

He settled the tape measure at the nape of her neck, and used his finger to gently stroke her neck. He felt her shiver under his touch. Jade was having fun caressing reaction after reaction out of Yuu. She slowly was singing a melody to him, feeling the soft fabric of his glove dancing on her neck, keeping her guard. He finished off the last of the measurements with marking the length of the sleeves. When Yuu felt his hands slip away, she sighed in relief. But then Jade returned with a large piece of fabric with ties on the end and a pair of suspenders. Setting the suspenders aside, the next thing she knew his arms wrapped around her waist along with a large piece of fabric and placed the bottom part on top of the opening on her slacks while the rest pressed upon her stomach. Jade tugged on the straps at the back, making sure it was secured before moving away he managed to get away with a small pat on her rear which garnered a small yelp from Yuu. He paid no attention to her reaction and started to explain what it was, "It is a cummerbund. Use it to collect tips from customers. Next…"

Jade moved himself in front of her taking the pair of black suspenders he set aside. He began to clip from the back, with arms being able to work his way over her shoulder and onto the front of her. Yuu swallowed hard as he took the straps and placed them on her chest. His fingers grazed the top of curvers, she stood there trying to squash any physical reactions. But her breathing gave her away. Jade made things worse by adjusting the front straps just a little tighter which allowed the back of his hand to rest on the top of her chest. All the while Jade was enjoying the little careesses he was giving her. The pins that he had placed on her started to poke at her skin so she started to mewl out. Jade had to contain his pleasure in seeing Yuu writhing under his hands. But inside his ego was being stroked over and over. Once in place, he did one final pass and snapped the front straps to check if it was on properly and secured. Yuu felt even more pain from the slap of the straps on her chest and bit her lip. Jade took a once more look over and nodded his head. 

"I think that will do. Shall I see you tomorrow for final fitting and I will have you start then?" Jade stood back. Yuu, despite feeling heavy and dazed, nodded in agreement. "I shall close the curtain now so you may change. Please be careful of the pins. I do not think it would bode well if there were pricks on your delicate body."

With that Jade shut the curtain and left her to her devices. He relished the fact that he had convinced her to work under him and she allowed him this small delight. Her musings kept things interesting. And hopefully for many more shifts to come. 

Yuu came out from the curtains and passed the clothes to Jade. Her face was lightly painted pink as he caught her eyes. Yuu gave him a small bow before running out the door. Jade did not follow her for he knew this would be the limit of his jest. The real test was if she would actually come back tomorrow. For now he would set to work on the tailoring. Walking out, he shut off the lights smiling as his left eye glowed as the lights flickered out.

When Yuu returned she didn't bother cooking for herself and Grimm, she went straight to take a shower. She could still feel the phantom traces of Jade hands over her. She steadied her breath while inhaling the steam from the heat of the shower. I… Yuu could not form any coherent thought but one thing that bubbled inside was the fascination she had for Jade ever since she had met him at her first visit to the Monstro Lounge. She would return tomorrow to report to work but also figure out why she found Jade more interesting than the others here. Yuu could not blame the tea this time. Its effects had long worn off. 

Yuu realized she didn't even tell him what time she would start the first shift. It was open ended but hopefully arriving thirty minutes before the lounge open for the evening shift was enough. When she scanned the room she saw a few Octavinelle students from the previous shift cleaning up. At the bar, Yuu caught the eye of the other Leech twin who had his compulsive grin on his face. He nearly rammed into Yuu knocking her over to greet her 

"Shrimpy! Are you here to play with us today? You're here early!" Floyd started to squeeze her slowly. Yuu found it increasingly difficult to breathe as he hugged her tight but as she was starting to lose her breath he let go, "As much as it would be fun to squeeze you whole, Jade is waiting for you in the dressing room. He spent all night taking care of things." 

He gave her a pat on the head and sent her off to the dressing room. 

Yuu diverted her path to the locker room to see if Jade had held up part of his deal. When she walked in, it was only Jade standing in the middle with a garment bag in tow in his right hand. 

"Fufufu so you have returned for your first shift." Jade welcomed her back to an evening of mischief. "As you can see this locker room is empty. Now I will step outside for a moment. Please dress quickly, we do not have time to waste." 

He gently handed her the garment bag. And started to walk outside but just before stepping out he turned his waist around, "You will find shoes in your locker for work. I shall return in a moment's notice. Be ready by then."

When he left, Yuu searched the lockers for her name, finding it tucked away in a corner. There was her name in front with no lock yet. Opening the door she peered into the darkness and pulled out black and white oxford wingtip shoes. The leather for which it was made of looked brand new. How much did he spend? She changed out her shoes and slipped them on. And they're in my size. Yuu hastily began to change into her uniform, finding that all the measurements he had meticulously taken were tailored just right. The pants fell right on her new shoes giving it a slight break just at the top. The pant leg was a little slimmer at the bottom than average but above the knee there were no constraints in her movement. Tucking in her shirt was no problem either since the length was adjusted. Yuu wanted to see herself in the mirror but there was none. She had to wait for Jade's confirmation. He smiled in self satisfaction and helped her into the cummerbund and suspenders as he did yesterday.

"And finally…" Jade took out a bowtie from his pocket. The same one he brought out yesterday. "You may not be able to tie it now so I will do it for you till I may give you a lesson on it later."

His hands reached her for neck and he prepared to tie her neck. Yuu just closed her eyes so that she wouldn't have to watch but then Jade leaned into one of her ears and whispered, "It would be in your best interest that you are paying attention. Since you will be doing it on your own later on." 

Yuu obeyed and stared down at his hands watching them tie the knots. He was quite close to her neck but Jade made no move to tease her. There would be plenty of time for that later on. Once he was finished, he stepped back and stared at his craftsmanship. He was quite satisfied with the results. 

"Now off you go." He pestered her along, showing her out the door. Today he would just observe her work. Making sure that she knew the routine and flow of things. 

Later in the evening Azul stopped by to see how things were going. He saw Yuu wiping down the table meanwhile Jade was at one of the tables. Azul took a seat next to him, never taking his eyes off Yuu. 

"How is she doing?" Azul asked.

"A perfect fit." Jade answered with further plans to make her squirm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my editor, scribbleranger93, for reading through my musings.


End file.
